openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Main Page
Please use 'the forum' for reporting bugs in the game. '' Do '''NOT' use the "Report a problem" area for this! = Welcome to OpenArena = OpenArena is a free ([[wikipedia:Free software movement|as in freedom]]) network enabled multiplayer first person shooter based on the ioquake3 fork of the id tech 3 engine. It aims to be a free software clone of Quake III Arena, retaining its gameplay while replacing the proprietary content with brand new free (as in freedom, again) content. OpenArena is released under GNU General Public License v2.0 (GPLv2). It is developed by the OpenArena Team. It features many gametypes, including the traditional deathmatch, and sports a varied cast of characters. Due to violent and occasional racy content, it's unsuitable for children under the age of 17. OpenArena (a.k.a. OA, for short) allows you to play freely, offline or onlineYou can find many public internet servers. Game servers are managed by third party (anyone can run his own server) and usually have no relation with OpenArena developers. See Servers for more infos., and also to run your own LAN or internet server. The game is also [[FAQ#How_can_I_use_maps.2C_models.2C_mods_made_for_Quake_3_Arena.3F|compatible with a large base of third-party stuff designed for Q3A]] (models, maps, mods). It is cross-platform: official OpenArena releasesThose you can find, for free, in official OpenArena web site: http://www.openarena.ws include Windows, Linux and Mac binaries. You can also get the sources, adapt and recompile them to have the game run on your favorite Operating System. Some third party developers even released "ports" for some popular "mobile" OSs, such as Android.Even if these third party people may visit the official OA forums by now and then, we have no direct control over their works, that may be considered "forks" of the original project. We are not responsible if they ask for payment. Current version: OpenArena Key features Links * Official Website * News * Download ** BitTorrent ** Mirrors * The Forum Information for Players * Installation * FAQ / Troubleshooting * OpenArena Gamer's Manual, a good place to start if you are new to the game, or if you want to learn something more * OpenArena Tutorials (thedimi.net) * Release history * Changelog * Wikipedia article about OpenArena * Server setup and listings * Videos from OA * Gametypes * Characters * Maps * Mods * ModCompat, compatibility with non OpenArena-specific Mods * Tweaking OA ** Tweak#Tweaking online gaming parameters * OpenArena Clan Roster Community * The official OpenArena forums OpenArena Message Boards ** RSS feed of the forums * OpenArena Developer Blog * Protopage about OA * Official Twitter * OA-Community Project (third-party project featuring online tools for public server customization: everyone can load additional maps to their game servers!) * The OpenArena Help Resource (third-party) * Blackwood's OpenArena Gaming Community * OpenArena.TuxFamily.Org, a community for french speakers * OpenArena Argentina, a community for argentinean players * Arena Warriors, a community for italian speakers (forum). They used to run OpenArena Italian Portal, but they suffered domain squatting in november 2011, and moved on to ArenaWarriors domain. * [http://steamcommunity.com/groups/openarena OpenArena Group on Steam] IRC * irc.anynet.org/#openarena Link ** Javascript (Through Mibbit IRC web client) ** CGI Client * irc.quakenet.org/#openarena (unofficial) Link ** [http://client00.chat.mibbit.com/?server=irc.quakenet.org&channel=#openarena Through Mibbit IRC web client] * irc.quakenet.org/#openarenahelp (unofficial) Link ** [http://client00.chat.mibbit.com/?server=irc.quakenet.org&channel=#openarenahelp Through Mibbit IRC web client] ** Through Quakenet Webchat Development Read this first * DeveloperFAQ * Suggested good practices as art direction is important and shared agreement on licensing is the way to go for free software * What we can't do * Roadmap Asset-wise * Mapping resources & tutorials - Including: how to map, configure GTKRadiant under SOs, advanced mapping tutos and more. ** OpenArena Community Mappack * Graphics resources & tutorials * List of missing sounds * List of missing textures * List of missing textures and shaders of Q3 and TA maps * Music proposals for OA * Character ideas * Artwork related with the game - Promote OpenArena, place a banner on your site! Coding-wise & other stuff * Coding resources & tutorials * Suggestions for OpenArena * List of known bugs * pak0.pk3 - Files * OAX - OpenArena eXpanded (gamecode -game logic- beta versions available to test as a mod) * OpenArena Expanded on googlecode - Update list (gamecode running change log) * IffyContent * Subversion * OpenArena SVN * WebSVN Repository Subversion - OpenArena (track changes, file by file, revision by revision) * OpenArena sources (see also OpenArena: Source code on main site): 0.8.8 Gamecode, 0.8.8 Engine (corresponding to these binaries). Other versions: 0.8.5 Gamecode, 0.8.5 Engine (corresponding to these binaries). More engine versions here (including unstable test versions; it's advisable to refer to the forums.). * Progression of OA's filesize across the different versions Other Stuff * OA on Debian * OA486 * Other FOSS Shooters * Some reviews of OpenArena * * * * WikiWorks - Also this Wiki site needs work! Here you can request a missing page or can see how you can help expanding the site, creating or fixing a page needed by someone else! It contains some tips about how to work in this wiki, too. Notes Category:Browse Category:Development